Power, Wisdom, Courage, and Etentity
by AngelDragonStar
Summary: The Champion of the Sages senses a new Sage of Power, and a hidden Triforce. As the sages and oracles look for the sages, little did they know that a pair of girls hold the key...
1. The Arrangment

Prelude: The Wedding and the Champion

Zelda was terrified. Her mother and father had arranged a marriage for her, and she had very little information on the prince. The only thing she knew was his name and lineage; he was Prince Shadow, of the Bandits. He was the second male born in a hundred years, his father, Ganondorf, being the first. That was the second scary thing. Would Shadow be as evil as his father was said to be, or would he be like his mother, Nabooru, the Sage of the Spirit Temple?

She was waiting with Impa her bodyguard, and Link, who had ended up as a good friend ever since he came to the palace, with a story of another timeline. If it weren't for Zelda's dreams, she would have laughed at his story. Link was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed, and his celestial blue eyes shut as he mediated.

Impa was resting, her own eyes shut and her lips curved in a slight smile. _She must be dreaming something nice._ Zelda thought.

Link cried out in shock.

Impa and Zelda asked at the same time, "What's wrong?"

"The third Triforce! It's in someone not of this world!" Link said, amazement in his voice. "And there's a hidden Triforce…"

Impa said, "So there's two more Sages to be found. One of Power, and one of…"

"Eternity." Link said, a frown clouding his sylvan brow, "It's the blank spot in the Triforce, in the shape of an inverted triangle. Damn it! What if someone finds those two before any of us? We could have two people as powerful- no _more powerful_ than Ganon!"

Impa sighed. "You can be such a pessimist, Sage of Courage."

"Pragmatist with a touch of optimism, O Shadow Sage. If we have another thorn in the side appear, I'm the one stuck with killing the bastard."

Zelda said, "Link, is there anything else?"

Link grinned boyishly. "Prince Shadow is definitely his mother's son. In fact, when Nabooru dies, he'll become the Sage of the Spirit Temple. He is brilliant, and a good listener. Thanks to being taught that men and women are equals, Shadow will think you of as a partner as well as a sex object in bed."

"Link!"

Impa hid a snort of laughter as Zelda chucked a minor spell at Link. Link deflected with the Master Sword, but it ping-ponged off the wall, and hit Link dead center on the butt, causing a piece of parchment that said _Kick Me _to appear the back of Link's green tunic. To squeals of giggles, Link tore the paper off, and exclaimed, "What in the name of Naryu's Love is this?"

"A spell I've been dying to try on someone. I-"

"Princess, Sage, Hero," A handmaiden said, poking her head in, "Forgive me, but the Prince Shadow is in the library, waiting for you, Princess. Princess, your parents are in there, too. Best not to keep them waiting."

Link nodded. "Good luck, Princess."

Zelda gulped, and walked to the library door. She sighed, stiffened her back, and walked in. Her mother and father stood, in their ornate ceremonial robes. Her mother was in lilac, dripping with gold Triforce designs on her necklace, her crown, and her earrings. It never failed to disgust Zelda. Her mother's greedy love of gold made Zelda hate to wear anything gold other than her Triforce pendant, her simple earrings, and her circlet. Her father wore pale blue and white. His only decoration was his gold circlet. She didn't mind her father, although he was somewhat overprotective of his daughter.

The youth sitting on a ladder was in traveling garb. He had a casual look to him, and he looked like he would rather fight Ganon than be standing there, waiting for something. His eyes were reddish-brown, and had a distant look as he looked outside at the birds. His brown hair was short, and had the sheen of childhood. His handsome face was earnest, and full of wisdom. He looked at Zelda and stood. Then, he executed a bow that would do honor to a goddess, and said, "You must be Princess Zelda."

"I presume you're Prince Shadow." This handsome man took Zelda off her guard.

Prince Shadow grinned. "We are equals, Princess. I'd prefer to be called Shadow."

"Then call me Zelda."

Shadow nodded, and Zelda's parents left, nodding with agreement.

Shadow snapped his fingers, and he was in what had to be his own ceremonial clothing. It was a white tunic and leggings. His boots were brown. "I wanted to see your parents' reactions. Your mother nearly fainted. Your father smiled slightly, and warned me that I better bring ceremonial garb soon, or he'll get his wife to choose my clothes."

"A fate worse than death." Zelda said.

"I figured that out. I think your mother needs to cut down on the gold. She could feed a family for years with what she was wearing!" Shadow grinned just like Link.

"You are the sage of Wisdom, right?"

Zelda looked at him. "Ah yes, your mother told you."

Shadow nodded, and said, "Link is the Sage of Courage?"

"Correct again."

"Two things." Shadow said, "No offense, but I thought you would be an ugly snobby crybaby. I'm wrong. I wouldn't mind being your king and husband. Two, when we are married, I'd like the sage of Courage to become the Champion of the land."

Zelda's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Shadow nodded.

Zelda walked over, and kissed Shadow, who stiffened in shock. Then, he groaned, and pressed back against her. They fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, and time seemed to have stopped as they stood with their lips touching not so gently.

They broke, realizing what they were about to do.

"No... we… shouldn't. Not… here… or… yet..." Shadow said in between gasps of breath.

Zelda nodded. "The wedding night…"


	2. The Entrance and the Oracle's song

Authoress's note:

THANK YOU 

HoundofDeath- for being the first to review ^_^. You got a review on your story for reviewing. If you like HP, can you read my stuff too?

Bubblegom- for reviewing, and writing 'It's a Party'

The wedding was a joyous one, with the female sages as the bride maids and matrons. Link was the best man, and Ruto was the maid of honor (to Ruto's glee). Saria, Din, and Malon were the flower girls, and Rayru, Sage of Light, was the minister. The fairy oracle, Serenity, was the ring bearer. Naryu, the Oracle of Ages, sang the tune to the Wedding March, with her guardian, Ralph, playing the harp. The Oracle of Secrets, Faeroe, bonded the princess and prince to each other with the spell of promise. The funniest part was when Epona the horse walked in and sat in the back, in between a Kokori girl and a bandit. King Zora had came in late, in time for the feast, but no one minded.

"My father would have slept though it anyways." Ruto said as she bit into a fish.

Shadow nodded. "It figures. I think if it wasn't my wedding, my mom would have taken a nap!"

"Shadow, you shouldn't talk ill about me while I'm right next to you." Nabooru said, grinning slightly. "No matter how true it is. And I wouldn't sleep through my grandchild's wedding, or the Hero of Time's."

Link blushed red. "What makes you think that I'm getting married?"

Ruto huffed. "You forgot them again?!"

Shadow cleared his throat, and tapped his goblet, causing a clear sound to quiet all that were present. "We," Shadow nodded to Zelda, "have an announcement to make. After great consideration and permission from the King and Queen, we have decided to have a Champion for all lands that contain a Sage."

Other people in the room began to murmur. A new Champion? Would there be a competition, or did they choose one?

Shadow waited for the whispers to die down before he continued. "The only thing that we need, is for the person to accept." He turned to Link, and said in a calm steady voice, "And we have chosen you, Hero of Time. Do you accept?"

It took the stunned Sage a whole minute to get his voice functional again. Link stood up, and took out the Master Sword. He offered it to Shadow, handle first, and in a serene voice, he said the ritual words of the Champion, "I give my sword and my loyalty to the Goddesses."

The Master Sword blazed with a golden light, and Serenity cried out, "A sage's appearing!"

As the light faded, Serenity's voice, now of an adult, sang in a rhythmic tone,

"_A sisterhood of two,_

Din's and the song that is true,

Naryu's, Faeroe's, and the Sheikian will guide the two,

The two are not of this world, but I do not know who.

Infinite, and Daring

Child of Silhouette, and Understanding

Strength, and the last of the Mystic of Shadow's kind,

All must work together to defeat the new darkness' mind."

Serenity shook her head, causing her star-studded hot pink hair to sway. "I hate being an oracle as well as a teenager!" Her claret red eyes welled up with tears of anger. It always happened. She would say a prophecy, and if she could see what has happened in the prophecy, she was bonded by the Triforce not to speak of it.

Naryu smiled slightly. "Yes, being an oracle is a royal pain when you're young and have to hide everything."

Din said, "Serenity. Perhaps you could tell us?"

Serenity shook her head. "Tried it with Zelda. Didn't work."

Faeroe said with an annoyed sigh, "Oh, why should we four oracles spoil this happy day? Can't we talk about this later?"

The other oracles nodded. Ralph nodded to the other musicians, and they began to play. He walked over to Naryu and said, "May I take this dance?"

Link dashed to Serenity, so he could comfort the young girl, and so he wouldn't be forced to dance with Ruto.

Shadow and Zelda stood up as well. The newly wedded couple danced, switching constantly with others until Link was with Zelda, Shadow had Serenity, Malon danced with the Captain of the Guard, almost all of the Kokori boys were with a bandit (the guards had bruises from trying to pinch some butts), Saria waltzed with a Zora, King Zora was with Din, and the unfortunate Ralph was forced to dance with Ruto. Naryu and Faeroe was sitting down, arguing over the prophecy.

"Good luck to you and Shadow, Zel."

Zelda grinned. "I just hope you find someone."

Link rolled his eyes. "That's bullshit, Zel. I want the girl I've seen in my dreams."

"Not your nightmares, though."

Link sighed. "She turns them into dreams, Zelda. Once in a while, when Ganon is about to kill me, she rescues me. I can't remember anything about her, only her eyes. They are gold, like the Triforce."

Zelda and Link danced past Serenity and Shadow, who were sitting down, clutching their sides and tears streaming down their eyes. Serenity recovered enough to point at Ralph, who was fanatically trying to get away from the enamoured Ruto.

In the end, almost everyone was happy, even Ralph. He escaped from the Zora princess by hiding behind Naryu and Faeroe.


End file.
